


Homecoming

by WolverineStorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverineStorm/pseuds/WolverineStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windows shattered. People missing. Objects gone missing. All leading back to one person: the Screechowl. A mutant with the power of supersonic scream and flying. Xavier sends Logan and Storm over to London to investigate, where they run into Steve and Natasha, also looking for Screechowl. Along the way, they hear rumors of two mysterious mutants: who are also after Screechowl. Can our four heroes stop Screechowl, find the two new mutants, and save London from destruction? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning...

I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
tell the World I’m coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes  
I’m coming home, I’m coming home  
tell the World I’m coming  
-I’m Coming Home, Skylar Grey

It was a cold and (shock) dreary night in London, England. A young couple in their 20’s walked on a sidewalk alone.

“We shouldn’t be out this late.” the woman said. 

“Relax, Catherine. Nobody’s going to come get us.” the man said. 

“The Screechowl might.” Catherine said simply. 

“Oh, come on, Cathy. You can’t believe every piece of crap that you hear out there.” the man replied incredulously. 

“But the Screechowl isn’t myth or legend, James. It’s real. We all have proof.” Catherine said, shivering slightly.

James wrapped his arm protectively around her. “Nothing’s going to get you. Not while I’m around.” he said. Catherine smiled slightly at that. 

A supersonic screech sounded out across the block. Both Catherine and James cried out, clasping their heads, and falling to their knees. A dark form jumped down from off the top of a building, then lashed a rope around James, restraining him. Then the figure turned to Catherine. 

Catherine whimpered and tried to crawl away, but the figure reached out a hand and stopped her. The screeching stopped. 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Catherine asked in a trembling voice, barely above a whisper. 

“Let you meet your maker.” the form said simply. Catherine’s eyes widened when she heard the voice. It sounded distinctly female, but also sounded… 

The form pulled back the hood, revealing their face to Catherine. It was a teenage girl. She had wild black hair, with brown owl feathers interwoven into it. She was pale, with hints of a tan. But the most startling thing about her was her eyes. They were bright yellow, with a large black pupil in the middle. A pupil that looked disturbingly like an owl’s. 

The teenager, Screechowl, smiled grimly. “Time to meet your creator.” Screechowl leaned over towards Catherine’s ear. 

Anyone who was witnessing this event would have seen Screechowl lean over towards Catherine as if to whisper something into her ear, then Catherine keeling over half a minute later, blood gushing from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. 

Screechowl stood up, warm and sticky red blood covering her hands and streaking her face. She then whacked James across the head, picked up his limp body, and jump high into the air. 

Brown, feathered owl wings sprouted from her back, then started flapping. She soared up and vanished into the night sky, leaving only a trail of crimson blood in her wake. 

No one would have noticed the lone figure stepping gracefully, cat-like out of the shadows and approaching the body. The figure knelt down and touched two fingers to the pool of blood around Catherine’s head. The figure’s fingers came away, sticky and soaked with blood. 

The lone figure lifted their head towards the sky, following the path that Screechowl had taken. The moonlight caught their features in a beam of soft silver light. 

The lone, crouching figure had pale freckled skin, high cheekbones, and black hair half streaked with blazing white. It was female, and her features perfectly mirrored Screechowl’s facial complexion. Except for one thing. 

Her eyes blazed amber. And they had thin, black, cat-like pupils. 

The girl stood up, glanced one last time at the body, then the sky, then stepped lightly back into the shadows, watching with the intensity of a leopard on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
-Carry On Wayward Son, Kansas 

“Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff, please report to my office now. Thank you.” Fury’s voice crackled over the loudspeakers. 

“Ooh, you two are in trouble!” Tony said in a sing-songy voice, grinning at Steve and Natasha across the table. 

“Grow up, Tony,” Natasha said, standing from the table, “Come on Rogers, let’s go see what Fury wants.” 

Steve got up from the table as well and followed her to Fury’s office. When they arrived, Fury had his back to them, but seemed to sense their presence all the same. 

“Close the door and sit down.” Fury ordered without turning around. Natasha and Steve obeyed without question.

“Why did you call us here, sir?” Steve asked, looking at Fury’s back. Fury turned around. 

“I called you two here because you are the most equipped to handle this operation.” Fury said, plopping a file down on the desk in front of Steve and Natasha. Steve grabbed it and began looking through it. 

“Just two hours ago, a woman was found dead on a sidewalk in London. The authorities are saying the cause of death is severe head trauma and bleeding, but you tell me, does that look like what they’re saying it is?” Fury said, gesturing towards the file. 

Steve took out one of the pictures and almost recoiled in horror. The girl had a giant pool of blood surrounding her head. No one could have survived losing that much blood. It was coming out of her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, just about everywhere, it seemed. 

“What could do this, sir?” Natasha asked, looking at the photo. 

“A mutant.” Fury simply answered, fixing the two Avengers in his one-eyed glare. 

“A mutant? Sir, as far as we know, the X-Men don’t have anyone capable of doing this.” Natasha replied. 

“I’m not talking one of the X-Men. I’m talking a rogue mutant. The one I’m thinking of is called Screechowl.” Fury said, pulling up a file on his computer. 

A teenage girl with wild, tangled black hair and yellow eyes appeared on the screen. “She’s been blamed for over twenty murders in the United Kingdom in one year,” Fury continued, “And I want you two to track her down.”

“Wait… track her down? Sir, with all do respect, she should be taken off the streets permanently.” Natasha said, glancing over at Steve, who still looked sick. 

“That’s not the answer, Natasha, and you know it. Now pack your bags, you two, you leave for London straight away.”   
________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, in the X-Mansion… 

“Professor, you want us to do what?!” Logan asked in disbelief. 

“Track down the rogue mutant Screechowl and bring her back here.” the Professor answered simply. 

“Professor, she’s already killed, like, twenty people! She’s beyond redemption!” Logan exclaimed. 

“Logan, how many people have you killed over the years?” Xavier asked calmly. 

“That’s different,” Logan defended, “It was self-defense. This is cold-blooded murder.” 

“Is that so?” Xavier said, arching an eyebrow, “Anyway, this is not a matter of agreeing with me or not. Storm, Logan, pack your bags. You leave for London in an hour.”  
____________________________________________________________________  
Somewhere in London… 

A boy huddled in an alleyway, desperately trying to stay warm. When was Ronin going to come back? he wondered. 

Just then, a tall, skinny girl with dark hair and blue eyes slipped around the corner and huddled down next to the boy. 

“Nate. Any luck?” she asked. 

The boy, Nate, shook his head. “Nothing. Ronin, tell me you had better luck?” 

“I did, as a matter of fact. Screechowl has killed again, which brings her total up to 60.” Ronin replied, drawing her jacket closer around her shoulders 

“Sixty? Already?” Nate asked, shivering. Ronin nodded in reply. 

“We’ve got to stop her, you know.” Nate told Ronin. Ronin flexed her fingers. 

“Oh, I’m gonna stop her all right, Ventus. She’s gonna be sorry she ever messed with us.” Ronin said, curling her hand into a fist and quickly extending her fingers. Long, silvery claws flashed out from underneath each fingernail, each one totaling about 8-10 inches in length. 

Nate’s eyes widened. “So… I suppose Nate and Ronin are gone for a little bit longer, huh?” he asked. Ronin nodded. 

“Yep,” she said, “Until Screechowl’s dead, Ventus and Wildcat will rule the streets.” 

Nate rubbed his hands together and asked, “When do we start?”


End file.
